LOL
by irupe
Summary: una ideota se me cruzo por la cabeza y esto fue lo que surgio, una vida renruki.


Nunca en mi vida había sido golpeado con tanta brutalidad como ahora, ella me ataco de forma salvaje y con los ojos encendidos en furia.

-¿Por qué Rukia? –me dije cuando ya estaba solo y tirado en el suelo.

Me levante, lentamente del suelo y podía ver la figura de la chica que tanto quiero, alejarse…

Allá iba con los puños cerrados… "seguro le duelen las manos" – pensé. Con el puñetazo que me dio, estoy seguro de que si.

Patee la pequeña piedra que estaba junto a mí, y camine hacia otra dirección, dándole la espalda a Rukia.

-ya no quiero, querer a nadie…. –me dije nuevamente a mi mismo- Intento ser un buen novio y me sucede esto… ¿Qué fue lo que olvide?, si tan solo lo recordara… -me tomo de la cabeza y me estiro mis cabellos rojizos- Maldición!! Soy un cabeza hueca!! No recuerdo que fue lo que olvide…

------------------------------------------------

Luego de un rato ya me encontraba dentro de un cine, intentando alejar el asunto de mi mente, decidí refrescarme con un poco de diversión audio visible.

Para mi suerte… vi que dos personas estaban sentadas en la primera fila, un pelopincho y una morena sexy que me volvía loco cada vez que la veía.

-Mierda… - dije en tono suave, decidí entonces sentarme detrás de ellos para escuchar su conversación, "puede que este enojada conmigo, pero aun es mi novia", me dije mentalmente.

Cuidadosamente clave la mirada en ellos y deje de lado la película, "Ichigo…. Te mataré si intentas algo con ella" en mi mente solamente se pasaba la idea, de que Ichigo, estaba ahí con ella por alguna razón, no muy buena.

La película estaba por terminar, y ellos no se habían percatado de mi existencia. Levante mi vista para ver un poco de la película y según parecía llegaba la hora del "beso final", típico en las películas pensé.

Pero cuando volví a mirarlos, vi que Ichigo había levantado su mano y lentamente se acercaba a la mano derecha de Rukia… ella inocentemente estaba viendo la película.

-infeliz… - me dije mentalmente- estas aprovechando el momento del clímax para robarte a MI Rukia.

Pero… no podía hacer nada, si Rukia se percataba de mi presencia, estaba seguro de que se enfadaría conmigo por seguirla. Solo podía ver como ese "desgraciado" intentaba un acercamiento.

-que hermoso momento ¿no? –Dijo Rukia inesperadamente- ojala el estuviera aquí, pero es un tonto por olvidarse que…

-ya no pienses en eso… -dijo el idiota- disfruta del día…

-Mierda! Casi lo dice… solamente esperaba a que lo dijera, y así sabría que es lo que me olvide… - me tire contra el respaldo de mi asiento, había acabado la película y de alguna forma me sentía mal por no saber aun, que fue lo que he olvidado.

Pero… me levanté de allí, y pude ver que Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia y salio corriendo con ella fuera de la sala. Mierda… descarado…

Salí de la sala también, y continué siguiéndolos, pero esta vez tuve que estar un poco alejado de ellos, ya que se sentaron a comer unos helados.

Los miraba con desprecio… yo tendría que estar allí comiendo un helado con Rukia, pero no… estaba aquí solo y con un helado completamente derretido, viendo al meloso de Ichigo con mi novia…

Luego, ella se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al baño. No resistí más y decidí seguirla, tan solo para intentar hablar con ella.

Abrí la puerta del baño de chicas como si nada, por suerte no había ninguna otra chica además de Rukia.

-Renji? Que haces aquí? Es un baño para chicas! –dice ella como si yo no supiera que hay baños para cada sexo.

-vine por ti… -

-¿Cómo? Disculpa… pero yo… ya estoy disfrutando de mi día con alguien, y si no es contigo es por tu culpa ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte mi cumpleaños?-

-mierda!!!! ¿¿Tu cumpleaños?? ¿¿Hoy?? –dios… me sentía un idiota enfrente de ella, como pude olvidarlo?...

-si mi cumpleaños… -ella tenia esa mirada seria que siempre la usaba, pero estaba vez se veía algo triste, tal vez se siente tan mal como yo… o peor.

-escúchame… Rukia… discúlpame… yo… quiero estar contigo en tu día, de verdad no fue apropósito que lo olvide, soy un olvidadizo, de verdad discúlpame- intente arreglar mi enorme error, pero ella simplemente mira el suelo y queda en silencio.

En ese momento entra una señora al baño.

-ah… perdón… -vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Pero repentinamente se vuelve a abrir con brusquedad- ¿¡pero que mierda estoy diciendo!? Hey! No sabes que este es un baño de mujeres??

No me dio tiempo a responder ya que los guardias de seguridad que estaban en el cine me sacaron a las patadas, y yo… quede aun más idiota de lo que ya estaba y lo peor que frente a mi morena.

----------------------------------------

Decidí entonces volver a mi casa y resignarme a mi situación, mi novia me odia y un idiota anda detrás de ella. Ahora lo deje solos, vaya uno a saber lo que harán.

Pero… no la culpo… con lo estúpido que fue al olvidar su cumpleaños… no me extraña que me cambie por el pelopincho.

Me desvestí y me arrope con una toalla, estaba por entrar a la ducha cuando escucho la voz de Rukia, pero no estaba sola… también se oía la voz de aquel idiota. No lo pensé dos veces, Salí corriendo del baño y cuando llegue en donde Rukia e Ichigo estaban, me pare frente a el y lo miré firmemente a los ojos…

-¿Qué quieres? Ahora la llevaré a cenar – dijo el pelopincho anaranjado.

-ni lo sueñes… - me dije decidido.

-¿y por que no? Yo no olvide su cumpleaños… - mierda… esa frase me dolió, tiene razón, pero de todas formas no me rindo tan fácil.

-Esta chica…. –la levante y la abrase con mis brazos- ES MIA IDIOTA! –sin mas, entre rápidamente a mi casa con la chica entre brazos…

Una vez dentro ella me miro con una cara de tomate, pero no decía nada.

-lo siento… pero no me gusta que estés con el, se que fui un idiota por olvidar tu cumpleaños pero… -

-renji… -interrumpió Rukia- t-tu toalla…

-mi toalla?... –luego de un momento comprendí, y baje la mirada para confirmarlo, se me había caído la toalla y estaba desnudo frente a ella, ¿hay alguna otra cosa para avergonzarme que no me haya sucedido hoy?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa…

-vaya que eres distraído… -me sentí aliviado al escuchar eso, mi Rukia había vuelto.

-lo siento… no volveré a olvidar tu cumpleaños… lastima que no pude pasar el día contigo – que idiota seguía desnudo, pero no podía ir a buscar la toalla…

-hay una manera de que compenses eso… -me miro con una sonrisa, y se acerco a mi…- ¿sabes como?

-claro… -le dije rápidamente- se como… -me acerque a ella y lentamente la bese… sus labios, dios… como añoré todo el día en poder tener contacto con ellos, pero hoy se venia lo mas interesante, me quitaré el estrés causado por

El día que tuve, y aré feliz a mi chica.

Luego de unos segundos ya estábamos tirados en la cama y ambos, completamente desnudos, nuestro día no termino ahí… quería que ella disfrutase de su cumpleaños y ese sería mi regalo.

La bese hasta no dar más, y con mi mano llegue a recorrer cada centímetro de su delgado cuerpo, ambos estábamos

Contentos de tenernos el uno al otro y cuando llego el momento, introduje mi miembro dentro de su cuerpo y le dije:

-feliz cumpleaños…


End file.
